Different kinds of portable devices may be used to display and/or play different kinds of information. For example, portable devices may include a laptop shown as 100, a tablet such as an iPad shown as 105, or a PDA/cell phone shown as 110.
Because of the small size of these devices, they typically have less resources including less storage space, processing space and other kinds of resources.
Tablet computers have become popular where the computer is built into the housing behind the display. In these devices, most of the device, e.g., 80% or the area of more of the device, forms display area. A selectable screen, e.g. a touchscreen, is used to enter commands. These devices use the front screen as both the display screen and the user interface screen, and it may be desirable to interface these devices with a more desk oriented device.